


Get out Alive (abandoned fic until further notice)

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Bandom - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural Elements, im so (not) sorry for this fic, kinda (?), there's probably gonna be more tags on the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was only one thing Gerard could do to make it all better, bring Patrick back to life because fuck, he doesn't have much left to lose.<br/>Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get out Alive (abandoned fic until further notice)

_Gerard knew that he would be back soon, Patrick had to play a show and then come back home, that's it._

_Ever since the blond left he was on edge ever since; thinking that something bad would happen but a disaster would be unlikely._

_Hell, Gerard even told Patrick to be safe on his way a billion times before he left, and that he loved him too of course._

_He had to wait only for a day then the singer would be back in his arms again and everything would be fine._

_It was all going to be okay._

_If only he could keep reminding himself of that._

_Gerard sipped his tea and kept checking his phone, awaiting anything from his boyfriend, but knew that he was getting ready to do sound check right about now so Patrick wouldn't be able to respond to his texts until later._

_Gerard had to get his mind off of those thoughts somehow before he'd start panicking over.. nothing because it would cause his worry to worsen more._

_The black-haired male stood up from the couch and slipped his phone back into his sweater pocket, then began his way towards the stairs with his tea in his hand, headed to his office to get some art supplies._

_He opened the door and walked in and searched for his sketchbook, or.. well one that isn't filled with drawings of characters or ideas of sorts._

_Once he found one, he grabbed it and picked up a few pencils, erasers and a ball point pen because Gerard knew that he'd spend most of his time focusing on that, or at least he hoped so, and by the time he got tired of drawing, Patrick would text him._

_Again, hoping since it could be a possibility._

_Before he realized, it was nearly midnight and Gerard was still wide awake, he filled a few pages of little doodles or full-out drawings in the matter of hours, but still he had no word from Patrick, and knew that he'd be done the show by then._

_Gerard pulled out his phone and stared at it for a moment, then unlocked it and sent him a text with:_

_'I hope you had a good show babe <3'_

_Then set his phone beside him and thought about the more logical side of things, because he knew that shows could wear out Patrick, so he could be asleep by then._

_Gerard sighed shakily, he was going to see him tomorrow no matter what._

_He started to close his eyes but tried to fight off the drowsiness at first, but then put his head down on his desk and used his arms as pillows and ended up asleep._

_~Get out Alive~_

_Gerard woke up to his phone going off, and wondered who would be calling at.. 6 in the morning, he grabbed his phone and answered the call with a groggy “Hello?” Not even checking to see who had called._

_“Hey G-Gerard, It's Pete, sorry to call you so early in the morning but. Pete trailed off, and sounded upset and tired over the phone._

_“The plane crashed”_

_But hearing that made his heart drop._

_“What?! Is everyone okay?”_

_“About that.. Patrick he.. didn't make it” He sounded like he was going to cry, which he already had been before hand._

_Gerard's body just froze up and dropped his phone back on his desk, he began to shake because no, he couldn't be dead._

_It must have been a dream._

_Patrick couldn't be dead, he had to be joking. But hearing Pete like that, it obviously wasn't a prank._

_“Oh..Oh my god.” Gerard mumbled to himself and tears began to well up in his eyes and threatening to spill._

_“I'm so sorry, they couldn't save him in time” He heard Pete say in the little speaker._

_He felt like he couldn't move, or breathe or anything in that moment, it felt like a truck hit him straight on._

_It felt like his world fell apart, maybe because it actually did._

_Patrick was his world, and now he was ripped away from him, never to be seen again._

_Gerard just let the tears roll down his cheeks and tried to keep his breath even but it was so god damn hard to, and so he ended up sobbing and hyperventilating, curled up in the chair._

_Which Pete could hear it all, and was heart-broken too, since he knew how much he meant to Gerard, but ended the call on his own to leave him alone for a while and process it all._

_Gerard just couldn't believe it, just like that and Patrick was gone forever._

_But the feeling he had the day before was right all along and he tried to hard to ignore it, and soon his phone blown up with texts and phone calls from his family and friends, obviously hearing the news about his boyfriend's death._

It's been months

It's been months and Gerard just couldn't handle it anymore, he needed Patrick like he needed air to breathe for fuck sakes.

Patrick was his lifeline, but he's been buried six feet under for four months and Gerard remembered like it was yesterday. 

The funeral is what got him the most, having the casket open and seeing his dead-pale skin, eyes shut that were never to open again, lips that Gerard was never going to kiss again and never having his bubbly and happy personality around ever again.

Someone he wanted to marry someday.

Having to speak in front of everyone and not break down even though it was _so hard_ to, yet Gerard managed by a thread.

He looked like he hadn't slept at all when he went to Patrick's funeral, and truth be told he hadn't, only because he kept having dreams about watching his boyfriend die over and over, even though in reality Gerard wasn't there to watch him die.

He hated waking up to an empty bed, and not hearing Patrick sing in the morning while making coffee in the kitchen.

He hated the sickening silence which filled the house, and how tense it always felt. 

Gerard hated it all, he hadn't done anything in the past four months, let alone go outside even though his friends and family invited him out at times, he'd let them down though.

To him life just wasn't worth living.

It wasn't the same anymore.

But Gerard couldn't live without Patrick, and so there was one thing to do.

Sell his soul to bring his lover back.


End file.
